A Debonair Lift
by psychemenace
Summary: Ruki Mukami X Azusa Mukami. I decided to make this as a compilation of my Ruki X Azusa fanfics. I ship them both so hard so yeah. Just plain sexual tension.
1. One Cold Winter He wanted to be Held

**One Cold Winter he Wanted to be Held**

It was a cold winter. Azusa just finished having his fill of the quarry they stole from the Sakamaki brothers. He went straight to his bedroom to wash himself and to change his bandages that were now soaked with blood. But he had a problem, before he was to arrive at his room he needed to turn left from the foyer and pass by the living room where Ruki often rests languidly in winter. He swallowed a lump in his throat and a cold sweat ran down his forehead. For some reason he was nervous at having Ruki see him looking like a beast that had just devoured its prey. He was too conscious of him, and lately this feeling became so distinct that he couldn't concentrate on anything at all.

He heaved a deep breath for another time and went towards his room hoping in his heart that he wouldn't have to see Ruki. He walked briskly concentrating on his pace. But then, he couldn't stop himself from checking whether Ruki was really there or not. When he passed by the living room, he couldn't resist but turn back and take a peek. His actions was subtle yet his intentions were made clear by the way his eyes roam inside the room. And then at last he saw him. His dark locks and greyish tips stood out of the dimly lit room. He was sitting near the fire place. He leaned on the side, his chin propped up on his right arm. Azusa stood near the arched entrance to make sure Ruki was indeed sleeping as he appeared to be. The chest of his eldest brother rose and fell. There was not a single sound there, just the cracking sound coming from the fireplace and the wooing sound of the wind. Before he could turn on his heels to go, he heard his brother shift and call for him. He was surprised but his face didn't reveal it so. He still wore his usual apathetic stare. Ruki called for him again, this time, he looked back over his shoulder and saw him beckoning him. He had no choice. He swallowed a lump on his throat and sauntered towards him.

"Azusa, where have you been?" Ruki asked in his usual calm and endearing tone. The tone he always uses when he wants to get something. Azusa didn't reply he stared at the ground, avoiding Ruki's gaze.

"Come closer."

Azusa took a step closer to where Ruki was sitting.

"Closer." He took another step, this time, he bumped on the Ruki's parted legs. Ruki pulled him closer making him trip a bit. He used his knee to balance himself. It was positioned in between Ruki's parted legs. Azusa didn't say anything but his heart was frantic inside his sullen chest. Ruki's touch burned the places it grazed. He let go of Azusa's wrist and traced the younger one's bandage.

"You made a dreadful excursion behind my back didn't you?"

Azusa kept silent. And as Ruki brushed the edge of his filthy bandage near his forearm he couldn't help not to flinch. Ruki unraveled the bandages on his right arm. Azusa could't fathom what he was trying to do. When it was all undone Ruki scrutinised his lacerated skin and peered at him.

"You hurt yourself again." Ruki's mouth narrowed into a teasing yet charming smile. Azusa tried his hardest to conceal how awkward he felt.

"And you smell different today." After saying that, Ruki raised his left arm put it on the back of Azusa's neck and pulled him closer. Close enough to burry his face on the younger one's shoulders. Azusa bit his lower lip, he creased his eyebrows wanting to escape the feeling he was tormented with.

Ruki withdrew and stared at Azusa's right arm full of fresh gashes. He let his pointer finger glide through the younger's forearm to his finger tips and laced their hands together. Azusa was caught off guard he stiffened a bit yet his face looked the same as before. His face had no hint of the rumbling emotions he felt inside. Ruki looked up at him and smiled again. To Azusa's surprise Ruki liften his hand to his lips, clenched it and kissed his knuckles. He stuck his tongue out and grazed the laceration just after the younger one's knuckles.

"Ru..Ruki.."

"The blood is still fresh. It would be such a waste don't you think?"

Ruki's hot tongue ascended into the higher portions of Azusa's arm. The licking sound his elder brother made excited him. His knees trembled and an overwhelming feeling ravished him.

He felt a sudden cold envelop him. It felt like he was being pierced by tiny needles. It was a problem and he found the solution in Ruki's warmth. Azusa wanted the convalescing heat of his elder brother. He wanted to be held by him. He let himself drown in that feeling, enjoying every minute of it.


	2. Disambiguation

**Disambiguation**

Ruki ran his fingers through the small of her back lifting her camisole on the process. He propped her nicely on his thigh and dug his chin on her shoulders. The quarry that the Mukami brothers got from the Sakamakis trembled with a mix of sheer excitement and fear. Upon realising that her body was already responding to the closeness of Ruki, the human-turned-vampire's lips narrowed into a smile. He said something to the woman and licked her neck preparing it for his fangs. They were inside Ruki's room, too intimate a place that it was as if Ruki was already recognising her as his lover. Across the room, the door was slightly ajar and behind it was Azusa.

It was Azusa's first time to see Ruki like that. The rustling sound coming from outside and the sound of Azusa's heel on the floor reached Ruki's ears way before he started his meal. He smiled inside as he was staring directly into his prey's eyes knowing of Azusa's presence outside. Ruki was cruel, making the woman think that she was the only thing on his mind when in truth he was too conscious of his brother outside.

Azusa saw it all, how Ruki caressed the small of her back and the way he teasingly propped her on his thighs. Azusa observed every movement Ruki made. His knees trembled and something inside him felt strange looking at how his brother dug his sharp fangs on her neck. His neck throbbed. It was as if he too wanted to feel the sharpness of her elder brother's fangs. While he was drowning with such sensations he had never felt before, he stood there stunned when Ruki lifted his gray eyes slowly to find his own. His lips parted at this sight, Ruki's piercing gaze was directed at him and it felt like a sword was buried deep into his chest. Azusa felt a burning feeling in his loins, he was then overwhelmed by a feeling of shame. He bit his lower lip and left.

Inside the room, when his younger brother left, Ruki lifted his face and buried it on the woman's shoulders. He inhaled her smell into his lungs but then an image of Azusa came like a ghost. Ruki realised he wanted his brother so badly more than the girl they stole from the Sakamaki brothers.


	3. A Deal

**A Deal**

If there was one thing Ruki never tires to do it would be bandaging Azusa's scarred body. Nothing excites him most but gashes and the sight of blood streaming down a person's placid skin. He liked the sight of the colour blood the glimmers underneath the moonlight, its thick crimson appearance and its contrast on the unsuspecting victim. It was an orgasmic sight for him, although he looks aloof most of the time when it comes to those things, he was on the inside a true sadist himself.

To satisfy these kinks, he offered his younger brother a very good deal that would benefit both of them. He told him he would be the one to clean his brother's wounds and bandage them for him. Azusa hesitated, he didn't want his older brother to witness the site of him getting off through pain. It was too embarrassing. But in the end, he couldn't refuse Ruki. He cursed Ruki's magnetic gaze, he cursed how softly he beckons for him, offering him kindness. The kindness he doesn't need, but that's what makes it even unbearably painful, and he liked it. Ruki was cruel, and the subtleness which he displays his sadistic side, Azusa loves to bits. Ruki was 10 times more cruel than his other brothers, he might be gentle in his interactions with people but when environment calls for it, he can be more physical than his brothers. He doesn't hurt his prey right away, he wants to turn their minds asunder and break their bodies apart. That way, they wouldn't be able to fight back. It was the most perfect tactic for pain, it's like killing two birds with one stone.

Ruki was reading on the balcony of his room. He was wearing plainer clothes than usual. He wasn't wearing his black jacket and his polo shirt was unbuttoned to the fourth button. The contours of his muscular chest scintillated underneath the moonlight. He was bored of going to the damned place called school. He was bored at how dull the people there can be. He wanted to at least take a breather and read one of his favourite books—Maurice. He loved classics and as much as he didn't like the theme that the book tackles, he loved Forster's writing. He put down his book as he heard a creaking sound coming from his door. He went back inside his room to find out who it was.

Azusa came into view. He slowly closed the door behind his back and shyly looked up to his brother. Ruki's lips narrowed into a smile.

"You didn't go to school as well?"

"Brother… about the other day."

"Yes?"

"Can you please replace my bandages for me?"

Ruki's eyebrows rose.

_Oh, so he's finally given in to me insinuations. _

Ruki noticed that Azusa was not acting like his usual self. He couldn't look him in the eyes and he was quivering like a leaf. Ruki sauntered towards him and pulled his chin up to gaze at his eyes.

"What's wrong Azusa?" Azusa's languid eyes bore into Ruki's. He clenched his hands into fists and looked away.

"I'm going to get your bandages. Wait here."

"Ru..Ruki.. I already brought them with me. Here." Ruki chortled a chuckle. "Very well then."

Ruki said as he walked towards the edge of the bed to sit down. The bed carried his weight fully that the bed sheet crenulated and the place where he sat formed a dent. He waited for Azusa to finish taking off his clothes.

Azusa was a very morose person, he was very pale and he was too skinny for his own good. He slowly took off his uniform. First his jacket and then next was his inside shirt. He placed them on the bed beside Ruki. He loosened his tie slowly and sensuously that it was alluring to watch him. Ruki grinned. When Azusa finished taking off his top and what's left were the stained bandages, Ruki beckoned him in his most charming most captivating way. Azusa stopped for a moment and sauntered towards him. He stood before him, his eyes downcast, evading Ruki's gaze. Ruki stood up and unraveled the bandages that were sticking to his younger brother's skin.

Azusa felt terribly awful as the seconds dragged on. He felt like he was being choked as Ruki was taking his bandages off of him. He was unbearably conscious of his brother. His heart was pounding frantically in his chest and when Ruki was behind him, he jerked up slightly because he was bit surprised when he felt his breath on his neck. Ruki paused and lay his hands on top of Azusa's shoulders to lean in for a whisper.

"Azusa.." Azusa closed his eyes shut. He could hear the profound sound of the bandages being tugged and being unraveled from his body. It drowned him in the most suffocating way. He moaned softly as he suffered in Ruki's insidious sadistic tactics. Azusa figured this was one of the ways Ruki does his thing.

"Ruki…" Azusa called for his brother in a voice that had a tinge of pleasure in it.

Ruki couldn't help but feel excited at the site of the gashes on his brother's back. They were all red and beautiful. It looked like they were made by knives. The lacerated flesh swelled to his pleasure and blood was spilling out like a bulb of a flower. He wasn't satisfied that he tugged the bandages forcefully. Azusa let out an anguished moan. His body arched forcefully at the pain that he was being given. The sound was like a lullaby to Ruki's ears. He felt euphoric at the sound of it, he loved it. He squeezed it further to let more blood spill over accompanied by the moans he loved so much.

Ruki had lost himself awhile ago but when he was able to come back to his senses he apologised to his younger brother. He dismissed what he did as just merely recklessly use of force. Azusa was panting and in the middle of his stuttered moans, he called out his brother's name. Ruki felt a burning sensation in his loins as he saw the beautiful red gashes grew crimson as he squeezed Azusa alabaster skin. He felt a sudden thirst all of a sudden. He opened and closed his mouth and when he could no longer control himself. He asked if he could lick Azusa's back. Azusa sprang back to life because of Ruki's words. He was terrified. He called out to him in panic. Before he could manage to stop his brother, the sound of wet noises and his brother's moans filled the air. It made his body feel weaker and his knees felt like they were melting. Azusa moaned in pleasure as he felt his brother's full mouth and wet tongue on his lacerated back.

The sound of a breaking kiss echoed in Azusa's ears as Ruki withdrew. The older backed away and was silent for a moment. Azusa looked over his shoulder and asked him if he was alright. Ruki was silent still and he was covering his face with his arm and looking sideways. Azusa called out to him again. Ruki said nothing. He couldn't hear anything else in the room. He could only hear through the defeaning sound of his own heartbeat frantically beating inside his chest.


	4. A Merciless Trick

**A Merciless Trick**

Azusa always had a difficulty in tying his own tie. He hated their servants attending to him and had always preferred staying indoors because of frustration. This has always been his dilemma ever since. He would end up being depressed in a matter of seconds because of a petty thing and would start questioning his existence most especially now that he was being kept from hurting himself.

He was sitting on his bed dazed. His long lashes pattering from time to time as he blinks. It was already time for school but he was still unprepared, he was already wearing his inside shirt and jacket but his tie was left amiss. He had lost interest in doing anything and got lost in his reverie.

The door slowly creaked as someone opened the room to check on him. The person knocked thrice but went inside when Azusa didn't respond. The pitter patter of footsteps failed to penetrate Azusa consciousness and by the time he snapped out of his reverie Ruki was already right in front of him, looming over his frail figure. He looked up without a sign of surprise in his face and uttered his name. Ruki flashed his cool smile and offered his hand to help Azusa stand. His older brother had always been a gentleman inspite of everything that he is, that's why it was easy for him to play with people. Their skin brushed against each other as Ruki's long and slender hands searched for Azusa's. He held it in the most gentliest way possible. As if he was afraid to break Azusa in the process. Azusa stood up and landed almost into his brother's chest. He didn't look up and just stared blankly at nothing in particular. Ruki let go of Azusa's hand and focused on his brother's uniform. He loosened his brother's crooked tie and ironed it using his fingers. Azusa could feel the fabric against his collar, the tightness of which Ruki was tugging it made no difference in him at all.

"Time is beyond me Azusa."

As Ruki was preparing to make a knot, Azusa caught his right hand. He put pressure on the tip of his fingertips as he held his older brother's immobile hand and brushed it a little bit.

"You didn't have to come fetch me..Ruki.."

Ruki smirked.

"You always hated the servants attending to you. So I've come here myself."

"You didn't have to.."

Ruki smirked as he motioned for Azusa to let go of his hand. The older one didn't respond and resumed tying his brother's tie. The sound of the fabric and Ruki's breath was profound in Azusa's ears. He was looking down the whole time trying to get the thought of his older brother being so close out of his head. Ruki was so close, that Azusa couldn't help but feel his breath constricting.

The younger one couldn't resist the temptation to look at him. When he laid his eyes upon his older brother, he would've sworn his heart skipped a beat. And in a matter of seconds he had lost himself in his own little reverie.

Ruki was handsome, more handsome than any man that he had laid his eyes upon. He wasn't particular about beauty but Ruki.. Ruki's beauty was enchanting and the subtle movements he makes, makes Azusa falter. The younger one noticed that his brother had long lashes, and the shape of his neck was beautiful as well, not to mention his steely gaze and his slender figure. Azusa couldn't take his eyes off of him.

"What is it Azusa? Is there something in my face?"

Azusa was brought back to reality with a start. His heart pounded inside his chest and he was afraid that Ruki would hear it frantically beating. He was about to say something when Ruki said 'done'. Upon hearing that word he felt relieved, but Ruki.. oh what a tease he was.. He didn't let go of his brother still. He stood there smiling down upon him and caressed the tips of his brother's hair. Azusa stood motionless. It was a good thing he had this ability of being expressionless despite the tumult in his heart.

"Let's go.."

He flashed his cool smile and his eyes gleamed with delight. Ruki turned on his heels to go, leaving his younger brother's emotions in somersaults in the face of his merciless trick.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Maybe I should try drawing some fanarts too.. haha. XD


	5. Piano

**Piano**

Azusa always loved hearing Ruki play the piano, ever since when they were still at the orphanage. Hearing his older brother play the piano was a rare spectacle. Ruki doesn't like the thought of touching those ivory keys for a time but then when he starts opening it and try to press one of them, he often couldn't resist to play at least one song. These are the moments Azusa really loves the most, it gives depth to his brother who has always been someone distant.

Ruki was alone in the music room, he was sitting on the piano chair and appears to be thinking of something. Azusa, just arrived and passed by the room, the door was slightly ajar that Azusa was able to see his brother open the piano and looked at it with the expression he couldn't tell. It made him think that maybe it was painful for his brother to look at the piano because it reminds him of the days when he was still a human boy, when everything still worked out for him. After awhile, he saw him smile slightly and began touching the keys. Ruki played a song Azusa wasn't familiar with, he stood there behind the door listening to his brother. He closed his eyes and let the music cradle him. He always liked everything Ruki plays on the piano, and each one of those songs are deeply embedded in his memory.

His revery was disrupted when Ruki suddenly stopped playing in the middle, and without thinking he found himself inside the room on the verge of trying to persuade his brother to continue. Ruki looked at him sternly, then looked away and sighed. He looked back at Azusa again over his shoulder and asked him to come to him. Azusa said nothing and sat beside his brother and without thinking he said the words he shouldn't have said.

"Suki.."

Ruki for a while didn't get what he was trying to say. Azusa was supposedly trying to tell his brother that he always liked his playing but Ruki on his part misunderstood. The older one chuckled in spite of himself. Azusa turned towards his direction with an empty expression and asked him what was wrong. His older brother looked at him with a sweet and fascinated gaze that it made his heart skip a beat. He never thought Ruki could make such a kind of expression.

"Ruki.."

Ruki reached out to pat his head, making him clench his knuckles that he perched on top of his knees.

"You really should take care of yourself."

The older one caressed Azusa faced and smiled, the cool smile he always wear in front of everyone. Azusa swallowed a lump on his throat.

"You always make me worry..."

Azusa's heart throbbed, he didn't know what he was feeling so he wore a surprised expression. Ruki smiled slightly and withdrew his hand.

"My dear little brother." He leaned in and kissed Azusa on the forehead.


	6. Sweet Perversion

**Sweet Perversion.**

"Take off your clothes." Ruki said as he unbuttoned his shirt.

His prey was nervous because it was her first time doing something of that sort. Ruki paused for a moment and looked at to her in his most sensual stare and told her not to be shy. He smiled at her, the kind of smile that makes a girl unable to breathe. She was left all flustered and shy, but she couldn't help but think him very handsome despite being a little pushy.

Her nose caught the whiff of a very intoxicating smell as she was trying to undo her blouse. The room was big and she felt as if this was some sort of a honeymoon. She blushed even more at the thought, it was not like Ruki cared for her in that way, she knows fully well that for him, this act is just to entertain himself.

"Not done yet?" Ruki said in a very gentle way. Oh how she hated the way he talks, it makes her feel butterflies in her stomach. Her fingers trembled. she tried concentrating on unbuttoning her blouse but she was so overwhelmed of the situation that she froze out of confusion. The rustling sound of Ruki's clothes wasn't helping her calm her nerves at all, nor the sound of the string of the bed when Ruki sat down with nothing on but his boxers. She couldn't help not to stare at him which contributed to further delay. Her heart was beating frantically inside her chest. She keeps on saying to herself that what she was about to do with Ruki was in exchange for her freedom as well as Ayato's. She convinced herself that it was for a better cause that's way she needs to do it.

The girl's eyes wandered towards the bed, catching a glimpse of Ruki's well built physique. Ruki was slender and had a fair and beautiful skin. The girl's eyes couldn't help but travel down to abdomen and ultimately to his loins. When Ruki noticed, he smiled sweetly and beckoned the girl to come closer to him even though she wasn't done with taking off her blouse yet. He pulled her closer and unbuttoned it for her. The girl didn't know what to do.

Ruki helped the girl take the blouse off. After that, Ruki pulled her by the waist. She lost her balance and was hanging on to Ruki whilst her knee was in between his parted legs just inches away from his crotch. Ruki's eyes was glued to hers as he was lifting her skirt up using his free hand. She trembled at his every touch and when Ruki pulled her closer to kiss her chest she was already moaning with pleasure. She didn't notice that Ruki was binding her hands behind her back.

"Ahnn.. Ruki!" She panicked.

Before she could say another word Ruki lifted her up and put her in the middle of the bed and kissed her fully on the lips.

"Nn.."

She could feel Ruki's tongue trying to pry open her clenched teeth. Beads of tears formed in the corner of her eyes. She felt weak Ruki withdrew from her and ordered her to open her mouth. She looked away crying. Ruki grabbed her chin and kisser her forcefully.

Both of them didn't notice that Azusa was inside the room observing the two of them making out. Azusa took off his top his body was full of bandages. Azusa sat down on the bed and kissed the girl on the nape of her neck. The girl was surprised that Ruki's tongue was able to penetrate the crevices of her mouth. He sucked on her tongue. Ruki was surprised that Azusa was there. He was always timid and solitary that's why it was a shock that they were having a threesome like this. The younger vampire probably wasn't able to control his desire to suck the blood of the woman before him that he succumb to this desire despite Ruki being there. Furthermore, it even appeared that he didn't notice his elder brother at all and was enjoying himself as he rubbed his body to the girl's subtly. He perched his chin on the girl's shoulders and kissed it lovingly. He licked and then lurched to bite it with his fangs. Ruki was surprised at this sight that while ravising the girl's mouth he was concentrating all his energy at the sight of his brother. Azusa noticed his brother's stare and looked up to meet his grey eyes. Their gazes locked, Ruki noticed that his brother's eyes turned into bloody red, to mean that he was completely under the spell of the girl's blood. A smile formed on the elder's lips. By now, the girl was feeling a bit dizzy and passed out on Ruki's shoulder.

Ruki moved closer to his younger brother, their gazed still holding each other. Azusa blinked a couple of times, Ruki couldn't take off his eyes on the younger man's lips. He closed his eyes and uttered Azusa's name in a very loving way as if he was talking to his special someone. Ruki let the girl fall on the bed. He didn't care about her at all. He leaned in and kissed Azusa full on the lips. It was an innocent and short kiss, he withdraw right away to see Azusa's reaction. The younger vampire was surprised that he was staring into space for a couple of seconds. Ruki grabbed him by the nape of the neck and kissed him forcefully. Azusa woke from his daydream and felt weird as his brother's tongue explored the crevices of his mouth. He could feel the hunger in this kiss, it was almost as if all this time, his brother wanted to make love to him, no matter how weird that sounded. Azusa doesn't withdraw from the kiss, instead he responds to his brother's kiss and let his lips explore other parts of his body. For him, this was a challenge, and Azusa was ready to accept it.

"Nn..nn.. Uh.."

Azusa moaned with pleasure as Ruki kissed him ardently. Wet noises filled the air as their tongues danced. Both of them hungered for each other, like two lovers who haven't seen each other for a long time. Azusa clung to his brother like a child and run his finger through his brother's beautiful grey hair. When Azusa tried to withdraw from their kiss he was surprised that Ruki was undoing his bandages. The sound of the cloth being undone scared him and the liberating feeling he felt on his skin was horrifying that he pushed his brother away forcefully. But Ruki would have none of it. He stopped unwinding the bandages from Azusa body indeed, but his erotic manoeuvrings didn't stop. He kissed the palm of his brother's hand and looked at him erotically.

"Azusa.."

He kissed it again and licked the spaces between Azusa's fingers.


	7. Intoxication

**Intoxication**

* * *

><p>Out of the Mukami brothers, Ruki is the only one rational enough to not succumb to his Vampire impulses. The quarry's blood that they stole from the Sakamaki brothers was exquisite and definitely suited his taste. But it was only once after almost a month of the woman's captivity that he pierced his sharp fangs into her body and treated the girl tenderly. Their intimacy was superficial and was only a one shot deal for Ruki. Although indeed her blood tasted like the finest wine or even more exquisite, he would rather just watch her being bleed to death than do it himself. That was his dilemma, he needed to bleed the girl to awaken her as Eve but he was aloof, he didn't care. If it weren't for his debt to Karl he wouldn't take so much of a glimpse to that petty girl. Ruki has lost faith in humanity long ago. And just because he got a little curious of humans again doesn't mean he's starting to like them as a species.<p>

As a past time Ruki likes to set up cameras all over their estate and observe his brothers. What he was most interested in was his brother Azusa who was always submissive and apathetic. He was curious of how the kid would execute his orders and possess the girl. He knew for a fact that Azusa was into sadist-masochism kind of thing and likes pain very much. Sometimes, it even worries him.

Azusa was covered in blood when Ruki saw him. The younger one's eyes were distant and empty, he could tell just from the way he carried himself. Ruki called out to him. Azusa paused and looked at his direction, he was standing beside the window sill, his hands inside his pockets looking eerily handsome under the sallow chandelier light. Azusa heaved a sigh and went up to him.

"Azusa…"

Ruki cleared the tresses of Azusa's messy hair to see the younger one's face clearly.

"You've done it again didn't you?"

The scent of the quarry's blood filled the room. It was intoxicating that Ruki had a hard time composing himself. He sniffed the air and smiled at his younger brother.

"Her blood is really exquisite, and now that blood is all over you."

Azusa trembled, the blood was still fresh so the first thing that came to his mind was… he felt the pressure of his older brother's hands on his shoulder, he felt him looming over his quivering self. He felt scared, looking into his brother's eye he could sense that he was completely under the spell of the scent of the quarry's blood.

"Older brother… please.."

Ruki cupped his face and tilted it upwards so that they could see eye to eye. Ruki's mouth stretched into a smile. Azusa looked away and held his brothers hands.

"Ruki… I'm tired."

Ruki released azusa and allowed him to go. While the younger one was sauntering towards the exit, Ruki followed him with his gaze, looking as haughty as ever. When Azusa turned in a corner he paused and clenched his fist near his heart. He gritted his teeth and fell down on his knees. His heart was beating like crazy and he couldn't control it. He was sweating profusely and his mind was all foggy.


	8. The Kill

**A/N: **Ruki's point of view. This is A Vampire Ruki and Human Azusa AU.

**The Kill**

* * *

><p>We Vampires are predetors that prey on women, men, and children. Any gender or size will do as long as we could take the liquid of life flowing through their veins. Our gender doesn't matter, unlike humans even though we may look as man or woman, our feelings towards our prey are nothing more but an instinct to kill. Most of us prefer to kill women and children, but alas, I don't particularly care about tiny details and just pick my prey arbitrarily. It's easier that way.<p>

Most of us are solitary creatures. Pure bloods like us though, need to stick together for order. Some vampires look for ways to counteract the sadness that compels our immortality. They would begin picking their very own fledglings based on the qualifications I don't know of. I have heard stories from others about this process and I always thought how foolish it was, this whole "turning someone into a vampire" thing but now as I stand here in front of this human being, I understand what it means to desire to be with someone for all eternity. I understood what partnership meant.

I feel a strong attraction towards this mortal. He has a lanky figure and droopy, weak eyes that makes you want to cradle him in your arms and lay him to sleep. What attracted me the most was his solitude. The sordid air about him, and the dinginess of his countenance accentuated my desire to possess all of him. Although, despite his unfortunate fate, he seemed to be in complete control of his senses. He has a strong will, and because of that, it was difficult for me to lure him into submission. Good thing, he was obsessed with pain and the mere imminent instigation of it made him fall right into my arms like a lady reunited with her long lost lover.

There were no words that passed between us, only his groans and moans as I sank my teeth into his slender and pallid neck. Two beads of tears ran down his cheek, even despite having experienced nothing but sadness and pain, he still clung to life like a child.

His frail body quivered, and his grip tightened on my frock coat. He tried to set himself free, I presume the pain he experienced with me was nothing like the pain he usually drowns in pleasure in. It was probably overwhelming for someone as fragile as him. After his struggle, he passed out. He was light in my arms when I carried him after bleeding him just enough. Sweat sluiced on his alabaster skin. The light from the lamp posts suffused him, his sweat sparkled against the light. Just the sight of him like that made me want to bleed him again and again. I buried my face on the space between his neck and shoulder and caught the whiff of his smell.

This human being, was as sensual as the thought of drinking blood. It was better if he remain human and become my bride, my permanent source of blood.


	9. Fingers

**Fingers**

Slender fingers caress the knuckles of Ruki's hand. Slowly up to the hollows connecting his upper and lower arm. The older male shuddered at the touch.

"Ruki.."

Ruki felt the hairs on his neck stand on end as Azusa continued to tease him. He was beginning to sweat but he tried very hard to compose himself.

"What is it Azusa?"

Azusa traced the lines of his arm up to the edge of his shoulders and embraced him. It was rare for his brother to act like this, so he was guessing that Kou must have let the younger vampire drink some liquor that they keep in their basement. Azusa snuggled close. His face was red as a tomato and his body felt so hot that Ruki sighed and carried him princess style to his room. Azusa kept calling for him and kept blabbering about the scars on his body and their names and how they're important to him. Ruki felt disturbed. Finally Azusa asked Ruki if it would be alright for his elder brother to stab him. Ruki refused.

"What are you saying? I won't stab you."

Azusa liked the feel of Ruki's body against him. His thoughts were hazy. The sound of Ruki's footsteps against the floor and his breathing relaxed him. He thought that this was rare for his brother to act like this towards him. The man's attitude towards him has always been a bit lukewarm. Azusa tightened his grip on Ruki's lapel. It crenulated due to the force that Azusa exerted. Ruki caught a glimpse of him.

"I'm hea~vy Ruki.."

Azusa slurred and moved slightly against his brother. Ruki was quiet, after a while they were finally in front of Azusa's room. Ruki twisted the door knob and entered. The room was dark, he turned on the lights and sauntered towards Azusa's bed and slowly laid down his brother. Ruki sat beside him and stared at his brother dozing off.

"Azusa.."

He paused and then asked whether his brother wanted him to change his clothes. Azusa smiled foolishly.

"Won't that be tro~ublesomee? Won't you just leave me be?"

Azusa appeared as if he was talking in his sleep. Ruki sighed. Azusa turned. After a few seconds, he could still feel his brother stare. He opened his eyes and met beautiful grey orbs looking down on his own. He was surprised at how beautiful their were. The shadows seemed heightened the depth of his brothers features. Truly, Ruki was beautiful. Azusa exhaled and reached out to caress his brother's face.

"Ruki…"

Ruki was surprised at his brother's gesture. He blinked a couple of times and smiled. He held his brother's cold hand that caressed his face in his own and chuckled. As if he already knew what the other was thinking about.

"Silly…"

Azusa smiled shyly. When the younger vampire was about to take back his hand, Ruki tightened his grip and nuzzled his nose on Azusa palm.

"Even your palm reeks of alcohol."

"Let go~oo Ru~kii.. Let.."

Azusa was shocked when he felt something wet against his palm. His heart beat frantically inside his chest. Ruki was kissing his palm. Azusa tried to calm himself and closed his eyes shut. And then he felt a stinging sensation and something trickling down his arm. His brother's fangs sank deep into the fleshy part of his hand. Azusa moaned.

"Nn.."

Azusa clenched his hand into a fist. Ruki was licking all the blood that was spilling. Azusa whimpered.

"Hurt me more.."

Ruki spread out Azusa's fingers and started nibbling each of them, careful not to bite them using his fangs. Slurping sound filled the room as Ruki nibbled and teased Azusa's hand.

"Hnn.. Uh.."

Azusa felt intoxicated, the feeling was profound because of the effect of the liquor. He kept his eyes shut. His heart beat loudly in his chest. Like a drug, pleasure mixed with his blood, ran in his veins. Ruki withdraw and chuckled, he got something out of his pocket and use it to wipe Azusa's hand. When the older male thought it was okay, he tied his handkerchief to stop the bleeding and kissed it.

"It's time for you to rest."

The bed creaked as Ruki shifted on the bed and tucked Azusa in. He leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodnight."

"hmmm.."


	10. White Dress (1)

**White Dress (1)**

* * *

><p>"Azusa.." Yuma said eyeing his younger brother up and down, raising his eyebrows approvingly.<p>

"You're cute. Very adorable." He continued.

Azusa looked away, he was so embarrassed wearing the dress that Kou brought for him. It was a white satin off shoulder bridal dress that looked terribly good on him. His lanky figure and his thin hips made him looked like the female models in the magazines Kou would always read. His square shoulders were accentuated by the design of the dress. His bony collarbones emphasised whenever he tries to lift off his skirt. Locks of his hair also went well with the dress as well as his scars. He took off his bandages as per Kou's instruction. He refused to at first but in the end, because of Kou's persistence he didn't have any choice but to submit. The red marks on his skin looked enchantingly beautiful.

"Can I take this off now?" Azusa said full of disgust.

"Not yet!" Kou interjected. He scrutinised his brother from head to toe. Kou smiled, he was pleased at himself. The first time he saw the dress he automatically thought it would look good on his brother. Azusa cross dressing used to be something unimaginable for him because of his brother's sullen and gloomy nature. Dressing him up was impossible.

Kou always had this hobby of thinking about what clothes would look good on people. And the person he always thinks about wearing those designer clothes he always chances upon at work was Ruki. Ruki though has no interest in those kind of things, that was one of his frustrations. The older male always ignores him whenever he starts to coach him into wearing one. It had always been Ruki, but for some reason, when he chanced upon the dress (the very first time he thought of letting someone wear a dress) he automatically thought of Azusa. The way the dress was cut, the way it was designed up to the kind of fabric that was used by the designer made him feel like it was made for his brother. His brother, if he were a girl would make a very beautiful bride.

"Don't you think this will work perfectly? All of them would be surprised to see such a beautiful girl. You should come to the party looking like that."

He was ready to boast about his brother forgetting that if he did went like that, the people would be confused. Moreover, Ruki will never allow it. And most especially Azusa himself. The latter was becoming irate because of Kou's enthusiasm. Yuma who was munching sugar cubes couldn't take off his eyes of his brother. He was in shock the moment Azusa went out of the dressing room. Both him and Kou didn't really expect how perfectly the dress would fit him. It started off as a kind of teasing at first, but it was no denying that both of them were curious. Not to mention, Ruki's always been fond of Azusa so it was no helping that they want to have a fill of him too.

"Why do I have to go to the party looking like a bride? Why don't you do it then Kou." Azusa said in his usual languid tone but with a tinge of irritation.

Kou was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. Yuma and Kou began to panic and Azusa became dejected. They heard Ruki's voice. Upon hearing the cool voice of their brother they were reminded that both of them were not ready for the party yet. They got too engrossed in dressing Azusa up that they forgot that they were also coming to the party. The door clicked and Ruki stepped inside the room, fully dressed with his tuxedo on and his hair slick. It was the first time Ruki wore his hair like that. He looked like an aristocrat, a prince even. He was ready to go. Ruki closed the door behind him, and when he lifted his eyes to scan the room, he saw that Yuma and Kou weren't prepared yet. He exhaled disapprovingly and was about to lecture them when he caught a glimpse of someone in a white dress. He paused for a moment and looked at the back of Azusa. He automatically knew it was him. The nape of his neck, the small of his back, and his square and bony shoulders, no one in the world would have such beautiful features apart from his brother. Ruki squinted his eyes and turned to Kou and Yuma. He sauntered towards them, his footsteps reverberating inside the room. Azusa bowed his head in a embarrassed manner, he was praying not to be noticed by his older brother.

"Oh?"

Azusa felt embarrassed that he wanted to runaway. He knew that Ruki already noticed him wearing a dress. He cursed Kou a million times inside his head.

"This isn't what you think it is Ruki.. We…" Kou explained nervously. He knew very well how very fond Ruki is of Azusa. And he knew that he would never allow such a thing to be done to the younger male. He has always been overprotective of Azusa, and both he and Yuma understood why. They always knew the reason why.

"You took the liberty to dress Azusa eh?" Ruki paused, his cold voice seeping through Azusa's every pore.

"Cute. You look very cute Azusa."

Azusa blushed but he couldn't help not turning to face his brother. Ruki smiled at him and pet him on the head. He turned to Kou and Yuma.

"Kou.. you should stop this hobby of yours. Your brother is a boy. He doesn't like being dressed like this. Isn't it Azusa?"

Azusa nodded his head.

"Now get dressed you two. Quit fooling around."

Yuma and Kou walked out the door in a rush leaving Azusa and Ruki alone in the room. Azusa was fidgeting, he didn't know how to take off the dress. Ruki noticed by Azusa's expression that he was having trouble with his dress.

"Azusa? I'll help you undress yourself."

"Eh?"

Ruki stood in front of Azusa, he gently tapped the younger male's shoulder and turned him around. His gentle touch made Azusa even more embarrassed.

"This dress is a bit difficult to take off by yourself."

Azusa nodded his head and allowed his brother to unravel the crisscrossing ribbons on his dress.

_Pale skin.. Red scars… _

Ruki's eyes wandered on Azusa body. The body in which the latter always bandages, keeping it locked away from sight. The red scars looked painful beneath the incandescent light. He tried imagining them bleed. He always like his brother's scars, he always liked looking at them that's why he always enjoyed being the one who takes care of Azusa.

The dress was indeed difficult to take off. The corsette design of the dress most especially. The sound of the fabric being pulled was the sole sound in the room, Kou's voice sometimes resounds at huge intervals probably angry at the chambermaids as always. He was spoiled like that, he can't do anything without help.

The room was engulfed by silence, none of the two spoke but Azusa was getting more and more anxious by the minute. Thoughts about how skilled Ruki is in these things flooded Azusa's mind. He couldn't help but think that Ruki probably undressed a thousand girls that's why he's really skilled at this. Ruki's touch burnt his skin that he couldn't help but bite his lower lip. Ruki sighed. Azusa couldn't help but look back at his brother.

"Ruki?"

Ruki stopped what he was doing and buried his face on Azusa shoulder. Ruki breathed in the scent of his brother's skin. It was intoxicatingly sweet.

"This is the first time you took off your bandages by yourself without my help. Your scars…"

"Ruki… my scars are my treasure. They are my best friends."

"i know." Ruki replied.

_But please stop hurting yourself._

Ruki withdraw from Azusa and unhooked the of his brother's dress. He undressed him finally, tracing Azusa's shoulder down to his elbow. The younger male's skin was so soft and smooth that it seriously made his skin tingle. He wanted to lay his head on those shoulders once again and just bathe on the nearness of his brother. He ignored these thoughts and let the gown slip off of the younger man's lanky figure. The sound of the dress as it fell on to his brother's feet sounded so calm and unnerving. Everything was so slow that he was afraid of what he's capable of doing. His eyes wandered on his brother's body. His throat throbbed. An itchy feeling of thirst well up within him. He swallowed a lump on his throat to keep whatever he was feeling at bay. But he couldn't resist not touching his younger brother's bare back a bit ,tracing his scars with his index finger. Azusa whimpered at the touch of Ruki's fingers.

"I'll get your coat for you, just start dressing." Ruki said after he turned to the door.

"Ruki.. it's fine no need. I'll get it myse.."

Ruki interrupted him. He pressed his finger on the latter's lips. The older male smiled sweetly at his younger brother.

"Allow me to spoil you from time to time. I'll get this dress for you."

Azusa stepped out of the dress and allowed Ruki to pick it up. After that, the older male took him in his arms and kissed him on the forehead.


	11. What He Really Wanted

**A/N: **I cut off a part after "I knew you wanted me Ruki". Hahaha. Pardon me.

**What He Really Wanted. **

* * *

><p><em>I knew that this kind of attachment is perverted. But I couldn't help it.<em>

"Are you sure about this Azusa? Wouldn't Ruki be angry about you being a test subject of this new potion of mine?" Reiji said full of ennui. He was sitting languidly on the chair with a cloth in hand and a wine glass on the other. He didn't know how to deal with the Mukami who came to ask him about his new potion. It was probably Kou who spilled the beans. Since the blond frequently visits him just to eat his favorite dish which he complains Ruki has stopped cooking for him.

Reiji clicked his tongue, he thought it was troublesome to bother himself with the Mukamis most especially Azusa. Kou frequently talks to him about his brothers and for some reason, Azusa got his interest. He was amused at the Mukami's penchant for knives which he also has, but the difference between them is that the latter loves to be stabbed by the knives, on the other hand, Reiji prefers to be the one doing the stabbing.

Reiji adjusted his glasses and sighed.

"This isn't my kind of thing but if you insist.."

"It's fine, you can do whatever you want to me. Slice me up if you want."

Hearing Azusa's words made his ears twitch.

_Do what I want eh?_

Reiji's lips curved into a smile. He took a syringe after dipping it into a glass of coloured liquid and sat beside Azusa on the bed. He took the Mukami's arm, caressed it and injected the liquid on the hollow of the latter's right arm. Azusa winced. After awhile, Reiji asked Azusa about how he was feeling.

"I feel hot and sleepy. It fees like my blood is boiling." Azusa bowed his head languidly and leaned in on Reiji's shoulder for support. His world was revolving, he felt dizzy. He tried to calm himself by closing his eyes and wait for the effect of the drug to subside a little. After awhile he tried lifting his head but instead it was as if he couldn't feel it. It was as if his head was not his own.

"Reiji.. My body feels numb." Azusa said tiredly. Reiji played with the tassels of Azusa's hair and massaged the nape of the Mukami's head.

"Can you feel my fingers?" Azusa rolled his head to another side on Reiji's shoulder.

"I can slightly feel it. My body's firing up as well. Reiji.. try stabbing me. Try putting wounds on this body, see if I can still feel it."

Reiji lay Azusa down on the bed and then sighed.

"I don't know what's up with that head of yours…"

"Stab me.. punish me.. until I cry out in pain… Reiji.. Test whether this drug results to your liking.."

Reiji was surprised at the Mukami's words, he was not sure whether it was the product of the drug that he injected on him or whether the man always had this kink. The face of the latter was burning up and he could sense that he was already catching his breath. Reiji could hear the pounding of Azusa's heart and the rush of blood in his veins to supply the needed oxygen to his body. It was a beautiful sound, and everything about this scene was much to his liking. He never really thought that Azusa Mukami would be willing to do this much for him. Reiji lips curved into a smirk.

"How beautiful…"

Reiji stood up and took the pocket knife embroidered with beautiful curlicues on its handle on the table. Such a beautiful and sharp knife would be worth using on Azusa's beautiful pallid skin. Azusa's mind was in topsy-turvy. He could hear the sound of the knife being taken from the table and the sound of the blade being tested. His mind wandered and his reverie broken when he felt Reiji sit on the bed. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself by burying his face on the sheet. He closed his eyes. He could no longer see anything, only darkness tinge of red, the vision you always see when you close your eyes. The red was scattered and then after awhile, the colors turned into his elder brother's face.

_Ruki.._

He curled his body and called for his brother again. Ruki's voice echoed inside his mind.

_Ruki.. Ruki.._

He imagined his brother touching him, massaging his back or his forehead like how he does whenever his head hurts. He imagined his brother's voice lulling him to sleep. The lull was sweet but the gentle sound of his brother's voice turned into the terrible sound of his shirt being torn. His eyes burst open. He arched his body slightly and swallowed a lump on his throat.

_Azusa…_

He looked at Reiji's blurred figure on top of him. Reiji called his name, but to Azusa, he was hearing his elder brother's voice. He furrowed his eye brows in a submissive way until the tearing sound faded away. He was sweating really hard and he couldn't feel his head, nor his fingertips and legs. Reiji for some reason had the urge to bite the man. The mukami made him feel a certain sensation he has never felt before towards a creature like himself. Reiji bit his lower lip and tried to restrain himself. Azusa was heaving. The view made Reiji's skin crawl. He couldn't help not imagine Yui in place of Azusa. The potion was a success. Azusa lips tremble as he was holding himself back from calling his elder brother's name. He was panting, gasping for air. It was getting hard to breathe, his chest stung and then he felt a faint coldness. It made his body shudder. And automatically he closed his eyes. It was the knife. He liked it. He liked the feel of the cold steel on his skin and the stingy trace the knife was making on his skin.

_Ruki…_

Azusa rolled his head to the other side, clutching what was left of his tattered clothes. He was flushed and he couldn't control his breathing nor the urge to moan. He imagined his elder's brother's hand all over his body scouring every nook and cranny.

"Oh.."

Reiji found Azusa's reaction weird. The Sakamaki felt weird as well, it felt as if both of them were participants in a simulated intercourse, imagining being held by another.

Reiji caressed Azusa neck, tickling the Mukami. He panted and almost melted at the Sakamaki's touch. And then he heard a bang on the door, hurried footsteps and shouting.

"What's the meaning of this Reiji?" Ruki said angrily while the other Sakamaki siblings were trying to fend the elder Mukami off.

"Keep your hands off of him..!" When Ruki looked at Azusa's state and saw blood and fresh wounds on his chest and arms he got even more angry.

"You!"

Reiji calmly withdrew from the bed. He knew this would happen and sighed. He told his siblings to leave Ruki alone.

"You can have him back if you want Ruki.."

Ruki bit his lower lip and rushed to Azusa's side. Azusa was looking into space, his head rolled on the side, his body slightly trembled. Ruki called him again and this time, he responded. He lifted his eyes and gazed at his elder brother as a sign of recognition.

_Ruki.._

Azusa embraced his brother tightly. Relieved, Ruki hugged him back and then lifted him off bridal style to take him away from the Sakamaki mansion. He took the linen that was lying beside the bed and covered his brother. He was still angry, but there was no time to punish Reiji for what he did to Azusa. He just wanted to go home and tend to his brother's wounds. Azusa cuddled to his brother's chest and drowned himself in Ruki's scent.

Ruki..

Azusa drifted to sleep. By the time he regained consciousness, he was already inside his bedroom with Ruki tending to his wounds. He saw how Ruki's grey orbs were focused on his scarred body, how his body leaned in to clean each wound. It was always nice to be taken care of by Ruki. Ruki dabbed the large abrasion on his chest extending from below his collar bone to his side. He looked at his brother's eyes and saw that he was still angry. He wanted to console him. Tell him that it was not really his fault nor Reiji's because Azusa was the one who insisted on doing such a thing. But, Azusa got greedy and pretended to be the victim.

"Ruki… I feel dirty.."

"Azusa.. I'm so sorry. I…"

"Ruki.. won't you clean the marks that that man has left me?"

Without second thought, Ruki asked him where Reiji touched him. Azusa's lips curled into a slight smile which Ruki failed to notice. He pointed parts of his body where allegedly Reiji touched him and asked Ruki to clean it off. Ruki paused for a second, the parts where Azusa pointed were parts that were not supposed to be touched. He swallowed a lump on his throat and got on the bed. He leaned down and first licked on the area near Azusa areola. He licked it with the whole length of his tongue. The drug that Reiji injected on Azusa was yet to wear off and because of it, the feel of Ruki's tongue was heightened even more. Azusa arched his back and let out a whispered moan. He closed his eyes shut and thought that he wanted his brother to bite him, molest him and do dirty things to him. He wanted his protruding appendages on his chest to be sucked and bitten by the older male. His pink protrusions perked up as Ruki continued licking him, now on the place near his other areola. Ruki followed where Azusa pointed, he licked his abdomen, he licked the flesh above his sternum and down to his belly bottom tracing it using the full length of his tongue. As Ruki was blowing his mind, his body couldn't stop from shaking. He was at Ruki's mercy. Azusa furrowed his eyebrows and gasped for air.

"Where else Azusa?"

Azusa knew that if his brother was thinking clearly he wouldn't have done what he told him. He wouldn't have done such a thing. He knew that his brother was fond of him. He knew that this fondess was beyond brotherly love, but whenever he tries to lure him he never gives in. Azusa could never entrap him, nor force him to break his restraint. He was a gentleman and never in the years that the've been together did any thing unbecoming of one. Except probably this.

Azusa was panting. He blinked a couple of times before cupping his brother's face and looked straight into his eyes with a wanton expression. He closed his eyes and slowly opened his mouth. He stuck out his tongue lewdly that you would think that he was a whore begging his brother to take the latter's into his mouth. After that he licked his lips and looked intently at his brother's widened eyes.

"He bit my tongue Ruki and licked every nook and cranny of my mouth."

It was a lie. Reiji never touched him, nor bleed him. It was just that Azusa always wanted to do this. He always wanted to taint his brother. He always wanted him to do bad things to him. But he knew Ruki would never do them, that's why there was no other way but this.

He felt his brother shift on the bed. The sheets wrinkled at Ruki's tightening grip. Azusa thought that as expected Ruki will never do things unbecoming of an elder brother. He would never cross the boundary of this make believe "family" no matter how much he wanted him. Azusa closed his eyes and was about to roll the side to sleep when all of a sudden Ruki grabbed him by the jaw.

"Azusa.."

Azusa felt his elder brother's breath. He opened his eyes and looked intently at the grey orbs that was gazing back at him. Those eyes looked pained. He knew Ruki could never do it. He would never do compromising things that would threaten the status quo of their relationship.

_Ruki.. I'm sorry._

Azusa used his elbow for support to raise himself. Because Ruki's grip on his jaw was strong, he craned his neck as best as he could. When he saw that he could very much reach Ruki's face, he used another ounce of force to lick Ruki's bottom lip.

_I knew you wanted me Ruki.._

But to his surprise Ruki cupped his chin and asked him to open his mouth wide and stick his tongue out with all his might. Azusa succumb to Ruki and stuck out his tongue with all his might to the extent that he was having problems swallowing. Ruki did nothing for about a minute. And then the next thing Azusa knew, he felt a sandy wet thing on his tongue. Ruki was licking his! And then he felt his elder brother's fangs pierce it. He felt the blood trickle down his jaw to his collarbone. Because the potion was already wearing off, he felt a quarter of the pain that he was supposed to feel. He moved beneath his brother. Ruki.. Azusa pulled his brother closer and twinned his arms on Ruki's neck.

This was what he wanted.


	12. Dance

**Dance (White Dress 2)**

**A/N: **The continuation of White Dress. I originally wanted to have them as a single chapter but I always get distracted that's why it ended up consisting of two chapters. This was more smutty in my imagination. Haha.. XD Really smutty to be honest.

* * *

><p>The Mukami brothers were tired after the Party with all the dancing and the entertaining of the guests, Ruki most especially because he was one of the organisers. He had to make sure that all of the special guests were entertained and that his brothers behaved well and wouldn't get in the way with his plan of luring Eve away from the Sakamakis. The party was suggested by Karl Heinz after all, to give him an opportunity to know the girl more. As a consequence he was busy the whole night so he wasn't able to dance with anyone, not even with this "Eve".<p>

He was alone in the parlour with a bottle of wine and a half filled glass. His thoughts wondered about what happened in the party. He remembered the way Eve entered the room. The way she moved made Ruki automatically know it was her. She was wearing a red dress, her bodice emphasised her small stature and lean body, her blond curls fell nicely on her bare shoulders and bounced as she paced the room with her escorts, the Sakamakis of course. As much as he would like to deny it, it was delightful to see. He couldn't take his eyes off of her to the point that everything, the guests, the music, all faded into the background and the only ones left was him and this girl. She had that allure that made Ruki fell miserable just remembering these things. He clicked his tongue and took a swig of his wine. He remembered how much he wanted to dance with her that night, he remembered how he tried to break free from his duties just to find her and hold her in his arms, feel her lithe body against his and take in her scent.

Ruki's thoughts wandered. He was always high on alert, but not this time. He was too tired and too focused on Eve that he couldn't feel nor hear the footsteps coming towards him. He was brought back from his reverie by a tap on his shoulder. His eyes widened slightly at the touch of the hand and then he looked over his shoulder to see who it was. His eyes dilated at the creature before his eyes.

"Azusa?"

Azusa's eyes were on the floor. His hands were clenched at his sides. Ruki couldn't help but look at his younger brother from head to foot. He swallowed a lump on his throat and tried to speak.

"Did Kou forced you again?"

"Ah.." The younger vampire stuttered looking at his elder brother's face. Ruki put down his wine glass and stood up. He towered over Azusa who followed him rising with his eyes. Ruki gently tipped his brother's chin to meet his gaze squarely.

"Look at me and answer me. Did he try to force you to wear this again?"

Azusa looked away, his eyebrows forming a crease.

"No.."

Azusa replied languidly as he raised his eyes to meet his brother's once again. They held each other's glances as Azusa continued.

"I.. I wanted to. It's.. because you didn't get to dance with someone. I.. I thought you could pretend that I'm a girl… and dance with me."

Ruki was appalled. But then the shock softened into a smile. He carefully observed his brother, and that's when he realised that indeed it was impossible that Kou dressed him up. The dress was not worn properly after all, he noticed that it was loose on his shoulders and he didn't close the button nor tied the ribbons. If it were Kou then this should be worn perfectly. Ruki chuckled and then helped Azusa with his dress. He turned him around and closed his back button and tied his ribbons for him. When he was finished he turned Azusa towards him and gazed at him for awhile with a smile on his lips. Ruki sighed and then brushed tufts of hair away from Azusa face.

"Can I really?" Ruki chuckled as he tucked a tuft of hair behind Azusa's ear. Azusa raised his eyes to his brother's face at the gesture. The thin hairs on his skin stood on ends as an electrfying sensation enveloped his whole body. Azusa bit his underlip and looked away.

"I guess you can't right? I'm not a girl after all.. And with these scars all over my body, it won't do." Azusa stepped back from his brother.

"I'm sorry Ruki." Azusa was about to turn on his heels and go when Ruki grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him towards him. The force Ruki used made him jolt. Ruki bumped their heads together, his hands trembling. He wanted to tell him how he was holding himself back from touching him. He wanted to tell him that his scars were his favourites. Him not being a woman was not an issue, it has never been an issue. Even when he stands before him wearing the dress, wanting to become a woman right at this moment just for him, it wouldn't matter because he was Azusa. He was his precious Azusa. He was a force Ruki couldn't stop from destroying the balance of his being. As always and perhaps because of the slight participation of the alcohol, he couldn't stop himself from being bold. He pressed their bodies together and whispered to his brother softly, every syllable he pronounced slowly like a drunk without the slur.

"Can I really…"

Ruki kissed Azusa on the forehead. Planting a soft kiss that gave a rush of heat to his younger brother's cheeks.

"…pretend." Now he kissed him near his right eye. Azusa couldn't help but tremble and blink a couple of times. He clenched his hands even tighter.

"R..Ruki.."

Azusa slumped his back as Ruki was leaning closer to him and holding the small of his back. His brother was caressing his left arm. The younger Vampire could feel his elder brother's breath on his face like frost. He could feel the distance between them get smaller.

"Mmm... Then, may I have this dance?"

At those words, Ruki's hand glided through the skin of Azusa his right arm, he held his hand and then guided it to the elder vampire's shoulder, perching it gently., Azusa's other hand cupped by the latter's. Azusa could feel his knees weaken as his brother ran a hand through the small of his back and then to his hip while kissing him on the cheek. He held him strongly that Azusa was so stiff in the shoulders and his heart was beating frantically inside his chest at his brother's closeness. For a second, he thought that he was going to faint because of embarrassment.

"Azusa.."

Ruki's eyes landed on Azusa face, his eyes looking up to him, fringed by his thin matted lashes, his hair disheveled, and his thin luscious lips stirred something deep inside of him, the elder vampire's mouth slightly opened. He pressed his lips together and swallowed a lump on his throat. He was about to do something he would regret but he stopped himself before he could ruin everything. On the other hand, to Azusa, Ruki was still saying something, whispering something he can't understand because he was too distracted. But he wasn't afraid, he closed his eyes and allowed his brother to guide him. They glided across the room. The cold air against their skin, their eyes holding each other's gazes as if this was truly a dance shared by a prince and a princess. Azusa looked away and rested his head on his elder brother's shoulder. Ruki smiled, he kissed Azusa on the shoulder and pressed their bodies against each other gently. Ruki held him like how he would hold his woman.

"You're getting good at this."Ruki whispered on Azusa's ear.

They continued to glide across the room, slowly with smooth and steady steps. Ruki thought Azusa was still as bad of a dancer as he used to be. The elder Vampire closed his eyes and listened closely to his heart beating faster in a steady pace.

Ah, this is bad.

His thoughts about Eve, Karl Heinz, the Sakamakis vanished. What was left was this moment, him holding Azusa and dancing with him across the empty room with nothing left to think about but the beating of his heart and the fact that he wanted so badly to trail his tongue on his brother's neck, lift him up in a princess carry and take him to his room, hide him from the prying eyes of the world and never leave that room ever again.


	13. Love Me Like You Do

It was not the way he enunciated his name, it was not in the goosebumps he feels whenever their skin would brush against each other nor it is in the way his brother looks at him dotingly. It was the way his lips would curl into a smile, his cheek muscles slightly stretching and his eyes narrowing, crows feet at the corners of his eyes. It was in the way he would hold his book when he reads, clipping it between his fingers, his freehand ready to turn a page. The way his tired eyes would drift from his paperback up to him, the way it would sparkle against the sallow light of the chandelier, and the way his chest would rise and fall when he sleeps next to him, more alive than he could ever imagine, too close for his poor heart, makes him feel repulsive to himself. The drumbeats of his heart ring in his ear, the coldness of the other's skin prickles his skin as Ruki would do the things he normally does, not knowing how much it shakes Azusa up.

Ruki's closed eyelids and his matted eyelashes would always make Azusa quiver like a leaf and the feeling of wanting to be underneath this man, to feel him heat up if he ever did burns his loins with ardor. This has always been the case especially when both of them sleep together. But rather than paying attention to the fact of his excitement he ignores it and cuddle with his brother. He would move a little closer, their foreheads touching and sometimes Ruki would embrace him and pull him against him like a child. When they're like this, limbs tangled, his brother's arms enveloping him, he couldn't help but be glad to be this close to him.

Perverted, that's what this feeling was. He knows it's wrong to wish for his brother to embrace him like how a lover would, but it's even worse to be fantasising about him finding out about this just to see how his face would contort with disgust. He has imagined this a thousand times already. Ruki looking at him in apathy that will soon grow into disgust and then to hostility, he would hurt him, he would pin him to the wall, his grip would be so strong that his bones would break. He would feel it crack and shatter to pieces underneath his skin.

Slowly but surely, Ruki would break him, unravel him until his naked to the core. Yet he would still accept all of this, the pain, the breaking, all of it. If he wanted to tear him apart then he'll gladly offer himself. This way, they would be so close to each other, gazing at each other's eyes. He would smile at him and with all his strength pull him for a kiss, a deep sweet kiss. To finally take his brother's elusive mouth to himself. His elder brother would probably be so surprised that Azusa would have the moment to twine his broken arms around his brother's slender neck and kiss him more deeply, his tongue scouring every nook and cranny of his brother's saccharine mouth, his tongue licking the elder man's palate, feeling its contours, and then, he would ravish his elder brother's tongue, bite it, play with it until he pushes him away, but he doesn't want him to push him away instead he wants him to grab his head and pull his hair forcing him to cut off their kiss, saliva dripping down from the corners of their mouths. His brother would look him in the eye with his eyes full of hungry lust and drag him to the bed room and do unspeakable things to him. Do naughty, despicable things to him. He'd like it very much but Ruki, doesn't really see him like that does he?

Just thinking about it makes him deplorable. He's tainting his brother's image and using him for sexual purposes. But.. Azusa closes his eyes and runs his finger to his neck, twining his fingers around its slenderness. He feels his cold skin against his spider like fingers, he wants Ruki to hurt him so much, choke him, slice his knife through his skin as he penetrates him deeply. He wonders how their sex would smell, he wonders if both of them would burn up to ashes because of how wrong such a scene would be. Azusa opens his eyes and takes his hands away from his neck and rests them on the bed. He wants Ruki to hunger for him. But how? That was the question. How could he make his brother turn off his calculating mind and shred off his incredible control? He could only think of one person that could help him and that was Reiji.

Azusa went to meet Reiji to ask him for some potion that could help him make his brother run wild. Reiji only glared at him and told him to go home. But Azusa wouldn't, not until he would give him something that could help him. Reiji pondered for awhile, thinking about what he would gain from this. The last time he indulged Azusa, Ruki was so angry and Reiji doesn't want him to make a scene again. The Mukami was a handful when he's angry and was a pain in the ass. But this should be interesting, finally seeing Ruki lose control. A sinister smile played on Reiji lips.

"I'll give you something, on one condition."

"What is that condition?"

Reiji paced the room before he spoke. He was feeling powerful.

"I'll attach a video to your room and you're going to let me stream your little affair. What do you say?"

Azusa was silent at first. But in the end he gave in, it was the only thing that would make his brother truly be with him.

"Deal, but make sure that potion is effective."

"Of course, when did my potions ever screwed up Azusa? They're perfect."

Reiji motioned Azusa to follow him into a small room where he keeps all his potions.

"Well, what would you like? A potion to summon repressed desire? An aphrodisiac? What?"

"Something strong that would make Ruki unable to resist his sexual urges."

Reiji smiled and walked up to a particular shelf.

"Then this should be the choice. It's like an aphrodisiac but it makes one's repressed desire come into the surface. It's a very strong potion so you need to only give him half of it."

"Yes."

Reiji gave Azusa the potion. The latter thanked him and left. Now it was the time to strike. Azusa planned to put the potion on Ruki's wine. He already set up the cameras in his room and all, he was ready. Azusa was about to deliver such it to his brother. But when he went to Ruki's room, he could hear faint rustling sound of clothes and moans and grunt. He couldn recognise Ruki's voice anywhere and because of this development, his heart sank. Azusa swallowed a lump on his throat and went away, without able to deliver the one that he prepared. His thoughts were full of Ruki and how this has become such a waste of time. Because his thoughts wandered he left the wineglass on the dining table and left.

Yuuma entered the room. The big guy was very sweaty and thirsty that upon seeing the glass he automatically drank it only to discover it was wine. He made a face and returned the wine to where he took it. Yuuma hated the taste, he washed it off of his tongue and drank some water. After a couple of minutes he went upstairs to sleep. When he was ascending the stairs he caught sight of Azusa. He forgot that he had some business with his brother and so he followed him to his room.

"Azusa, I for…"

His words trailed off at the sight of his brother undressing, the younger male didn't notice him.

"Ah.."

Azusa lifted his sad eyes to Yuuma. There was a glimmer of recognition in his eyes. And then he averted his gaze and told Yuuma to wait.

The air seemed heavy, and truth be told, his brother's scent was so strong in his nostrils and he was too conscious of his brother's presence. His body heated up at the sight of Azusa's bare nape. Yuuma swallowed a lump on his throat and tried terribly hard to control himself. Azusa was his brother after all. Reiji on the other hand, was amused at the development to the point that he almost laughed. It was clear that the effects of the drug was already there.

Azusa noticed Yuuma was acting funny.

"What's wrong Yuuma?"

Yuuma cleared his throat and looked away, he felt so hot at the sight of his brother's naked body that he was ashamed of himself. Not only that, the thing between his legs was also acting up. He took a step towards his younger brother, facing him head on. Yuuma's mind was groggy and the only thing he wanted was to touch Azusa and that was that. He was trembling and heaving, he didn't know what was happening to him. Azusa craned his neck so that he could see Yuuma's face. The younger one noticed Yuuma's lustful gaze at him and so he backed away. His heels struck the board of the bed which made him lose his balance. Azusa fell on the bed, his chest exposed.

_Don't tell me Yuuma.._ _It doesn't matter. Come here._

_"_Azusa.."

Yuuma placed his hands on the bed and his bent knee on the bed. He was pinning Azusa down but not entirely touching him. They gazed at each other for a long time. Azusa noticed his brother was heaving. His eyes were full of carnal desire and was looking at his chest. He was trembling with excitement, eager to touch the younger man's nipples.

_It doesn't matter._

"Hold me." He tells Yuuma and extends his arms to welcome him. Yuuma didn't lose any time and dived into his mouth kissing him voraciously. Reiji's eyebrows shot up. He really wasn't expecting such a development. He was hoping he would be able to see Ruki heaving and panting on top of Azusa but not this.

Yuuma's mouth stated of sugar. The man was so aggressive that Azusa liked how he was placing bruises all over his body. The younger one moaned in his mouth and responded with the same intensity as though the person he was currently making out with was Ruki. His mind was full of thoughts of his elder brother. He keeps on chanting his name over and over again and imagines him being the one touching him all over. But it was no use. He couldn't keep himself from crying. Yuuma noticed this and stopped and asked him what was wrong.

Azusa only curled up and sobbed on his arm.

"Azusa..."

"Please leave."

Yuuma clenched his fists and stared at Azusa shivering body on the bed, muffling his sobs. His breathe caught up in his throat just by looking at his younger brother, he wanted to console him, but he couldn't do anything but leave. He zipped his pants and went out of the room. The next day, Azusa stayed in bed and refused to go out of his room. Ruki was forced to go to check on him and asked him what was the matter. He knocked on the door and called for his brother but there was no response.

"Azusa, I'm coming in."

Ruki entered the room. His footsteps made Azusa flinch. It was drowning him so he pretended to be asleep and wished for his brother to go away. He couldn't take the pain in his chest and his groggy mind.

"What's wrong Azusa? You're not feeling well?"

The elder vampire sat on the bed beside Azusa and felt his younger brother's forehead. Azusa tightened his grip on his blanket as he felt his face burn at the touch of his brother. The younger vampire couldn't help but sigh. He still longed for his brother.

"What's wrong?"

There was a knock on the door.

"Azusa..?"

It was Yuuma's voice. Ruki paused for a second, he felt that something was up.

"Come in Yuuma." Ruki said.

The door creaked. Yuuma entered sweating and was paler than ever. Ruki was surprised at the look on his face.

"Is Azusa okay?"

It was the first time Yuuma asked openly about his brother's condition so Ruki was taken aback.

"He's fine physically but he seems to be out of it. He refuses to talk to me."

"Can you please leave us for a moment? I'd like to talk to him."

Ruki nodded. He stood up and allowed the two to talk.

"Azusa, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you last night?"

The word last night rang in Ruki's ears but he ignored it. He kept on walking until he reached the door.

"Yuuma.. stay with me."

Ruki felt a pain in his chest at Azusa's response. He was surprised to the point that he couldn't help not turning his head. The two was speaking and Yuuma was caressing Azusa's face and he was whispering things that Ruki was unable to decipher because he was mumbling them. Azusa noticed his elder brother's stare and gazed at him with his sleepy sullen eyes. They held each other's gaze for a moment. Ruki was the one who looked away first. He twisted the door knob and went out. His limbs felt heavy and his feet felt like they were manacled to an iron ball, it was difficult to walk away from Azusa. Most especially when he has this urge to hold his brother in his arms.

* * *

><p>Ruki was troubled at Azusa and Yuuma's suspiciously intimate relationship the past days. Yuuma was never the gentle dude, but for the first time he saw the big guy trying to be as gentle as he could especially whenever he touches Azusa. When they eat at the dinner table, usually they were quiet, and there was nothing but the clicking of the spoon against the plates were the only thing that could be heard but now, Yuuma would talk to Azusa, Kou would join in too. Ruki was the only one who was quiet, the only one who just sits there at the master's seat observing his brothers. But he noticed that today, he couldn't take his eyes off of Azusa. What happened between the two of them at his room in the past and his brother's sudden coldness towards him as well as Yuuma's suspiciously tender words oppressed him.<p>

He wiped his mouth using his napkin and left leaving his brothers alone on the table. Azusa looked over his shoulder and stared at his brother. He felt like there was something off but he couldn't pin it down. He swallowed a lump on his throat and looked down on his lap.

"Azusa?" Yuuma called to him after he was finished talking with Kou. Azusa smiled weakly and excused himself. It was time for his appointment with Ruki again.

Because of how frequent their "appointments" were, Azusa didn't bother knocking on Ruki's door. He entered without a care and did not even call for his brother. The door creaked and when he went inside he saw Ruki was sitting on a chair with a wine glass in hand and his chest bare. Azusa swallowed a lump on his throat. Ruki was always proper and he never wore his clothes haphazardly like this so it was quite a surprise. He sauntered towards his brother and tried his hardest not to stare at his brother's naked abdomen and chest.

Ruki did not spare him a glance only when Azusa called out that the elder man turned to acknowledge him. Ruki smiled and put his wine glass on the table.

"Azusa.."

Azusa only stared at him without blinking. Ruki stood up and bridged the gap between the two of them.

"The bandages are on me today. Should we take a bath together first?"

Azusa was shaken, it was the first time Ruki asked him to take a bath with him. He almost wanted to accede but he could sense that there was something off with his brother. His countenance seemed to be tensed and there was something dark that hovered about him.

"I'm fine, I just want my bandages to get changed." Azusa didn't meet his brother's eyes.

"Azusa, why have you been very cold to me lately?"

Azusa was surprised at Ruki's words that his head snapped towards his brother's direction.

"What?"

Ruki grabbed the younger one by the shoulders and started undressing him.

"Wait.. Ruki!"

"Is someone hurting you? Is Reiji trying to _take you away_ from me again?"

"Ruki.. Stop it..!"

Azusa desperately grabbed on his clothes so that Ruki would stop undressing him but Ruki slapped his hands away until Azusa's upper garments were torn revealing alabaster skin and rosebud hickeys on his neck, near his shoulder blades and at the centre of his chest. Ruki was taken aback.

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU?"

Azusa shivered and for the first time looked afraid of his brother. Azusa bit his bottom lip and clenched his fists.

"YOU DID!"

Ruki was speechless. He didn't know what Azusa was talking about.

"I did?"

"Whenever you get engrossed in changing my bandages you always plant kisses on me. You used to like leaving them on my back but lately, you've been planting them here."

Azusa pointed at his hickeys. Ruki was aghast, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was sweating and looked away from Azusa feeling ashamed of himself.

"Please leave for now Azu..."

"No! Ruki, tell me what do you really want?"

"Wha.."

"I'm tired of always been the only one waiting, I'm tired of the only one wanting you. Sometimes you behave like an older brother and then you do this to me, you touch me like I could be the only one for you. Then you push me away and when I try desperately hard to try to dispel these feelings, you behave like this."

"Azusa... I'm a very selfish man."

Ruki reached out and caressed his younger brother's face. And then he gazed at his brother's mouth and touched it using his thumb.

"..a very selfish man, I am.."

Ruki leaned in and kissed Azusa on the mouth. Azusa felt weak on his knees and twined his arms on his brother's neck. He's been waiting for this, for Ruki to finally succumb to his desires and accept the fact that he wanted Azusa as well.

Ruki was different, Azusa felt the aggressiveness in him. The way he kissed him and then way he held him was nowhere close to gentle. He kissed him deeply, torridly, almost desperately, sucking on his tongue, playing with it and licking the insides of his mouth. Azusa's tongue could barely keep up with him. Azusa could only steady his parted mouth and let Ruki have his way. Rivulets of Saliva sluiced at the corner of his mouth. The wet sounds of Ruki's kisses and Azusa's muffled and aroused moans filled the air.

Azusa could barely breathe, he shivered as Ruki's hands fondled him. He wanted Ruki to do more than this.

Ruki withdrew and threw him on the bed. He was like a different person. There was no gentleness in him. But this was what Azusa wanted. Azusa lolled his head to the side and closed his eyes. The bed creaked as it carried Ruki's weight. Azusa felt his brother hover.

"Devour me, do whatever you want with me." Azusa said, his voice as sullen and as monotonous as ever but it did not fail to arouse Ruki.


	14. Love Me Like You Do (2)

You can only be happy as much as you allow yourself to. That's what Ruki has always engraved in his mind. But he has always thought he didn't deserve to be happy that's why he decided to forsake everyhing and follow Karl Heinz, his master, the one who gave him another life.

He has learned to shut out everything that reminded him of his past. He stopped playing the piano, he stopped loving music. The only hobby he continued was reading, the only past time that could clear his mind apart from cooking for his brothers. But music still brings him back, hauls him into its orbit, making him realize how much he can't entirely escape from it. And it was mostly because of Azusa.

"I like the way you play the piano Ruki."

His brother told him once before, told him in his monotonous drawl. He told him how he liked him playing it, how much he loved the way Ruki plays it. He looks forward to his brother's rendevous with the piano, when his brother was so sure that not one of them would be able to hear him play. Azusa never missed the mini concerts that he holds.

Somehow, music brings them together, and this is one reason why he grew to be fond of the younger male even when at first he didn't like him, even when at first he had difficulties in getting along with him. But that feeling has long been gone. Now, he was possessed by a need to be protective over him, the need to overly care for him.

There was a thin line between a need to protect and a need to possess his brother. This had always been raging inside of him which mostly results to confusion, a confusion on the state of his emotions towards his brother. It was a constant fight between wanting to care for his brother, protect him like how a brother would and pin him down on the bed and make him mewl underneath him, calling for his name in a raspy breathless moan. It always unnerved him, this want, this desire to entirely possess Azusa and make him his own. Now he was confronted with a choice of succumbing to his unscrupulous desire to bed his brother, while not in blood but brother nonetheless with a risk of breaking their relationship and the choice to stop himself, keep all of this desire and watch him be taken away from him before his very eyes.

What was he to do? He was torn between these two choices. But the fact was, he has already reached his limit and partly blinded by jealousy, lust and anger, he could no longer think clearly. He no longer cared whether this was wrong or right, whether this desire was something normal you harbor for someone. All he cared about was dominating his brother and make him his for the night so that no one could ever take him from him again. Even when his superego was telling him to regain control, the thought of losing Azusa overrides everything else.

* * *

><p>The bedsheets crenulate, wrinkles underneath Azusa's grasp. The mattress sink carrying both of their weights, the bed creaks as Ruki moves, as he crawls towards Azusa's sprawled form on the bed, splayed just for him, raw, unprepared, wantonly virginal. This was the taking of a vestal, a deflowering, an offering to a God. It made him feel powerful and dominating, it made him feel as unscrupulous, uncivilized and desire driven as the greeks of old. His breaths become shallow as his brother's needy eyes gazed at him, his flustered face was erotic and his heaving chest tatooed with hickeys and scars made his loins burn. Ruki took a deep breath, just looking at Azusa made him want to do naughty things to him, just looking at him made him lose all the grip he has on himself. The control he exercises was faltering, crumbling like a dilapated building. This was the unfurling of his libido, and bit by bit, he could no longer stop it from taking over him.<p>

The beating of his heart was like a time bomb to his ears, it was so clear to him, the way it beat against his chest, the way his throat felt dry. His mouth was like a dessert, bereft of the rain that was Azusa's lip, glistening against the light of the tallow chandelier, moist, the curve of its thin line competely made to be rafished by Ruki's own. His lip trembles as Ruki continues to loom over him, it quivers as they continue to gaze at each other. It was clear in his brother's face that he was begging for a kiss, that he was looking forward to be turned into a hot mess.

Ruki's abdominal muscles contracts, he heaves, leans in towards his brother and sloppily licks Azusa's bare chest with his slick tongue. The wet sensation elicits a sweet moan from the other. It had a raspy beginning, a lilt that was completely wrapped up in honeyed lust. While his mouth was enticing him, his pink nipples twitch and begin to perk up. It's slit was begging for Ruki's tongue to taste it. The shade of his areola, faded pinkish brown made his perked up nipples look all the more delicious. His clavicle was well emphasized, it made Ruki want to trail his tongue on the dents if his shoulder blades. His brother's slender neck, that pretty white column of his throat, covered with scars made him want to plunge his fangs through it and feel him squirm and groan against him. He relished the thought of struggle, the begging, the pleading, that sweet breathless "Not there" coming from an aroused mouth clearly begging him to do more.

He fondles his brother's nipples, runs his thumb through its nub, pinches, pulls and twists it. He exhales on his brother's hickey tatooed chest and moans as he brushes his mouth against Azusa's sensitive skin, as he ran his fingers through the other's shoulder blades feeling the bony protrusion. Azusa's chest, paler than his own, smoother than his own, the skin which he has been dreaming of showering with kisses, the flesh which he had always wondered the taste of, now entirely his, now completely under his control.

His brother's skin was cold, fitting for the wan color of his porcelain skin, as pallid as a statute, as sweet as milk as he ran his tongue on that creamy expanse lulled by the sweet song of his brother's moans and sighs. His whimpers and pants as Ruki played with his nipples, red from the pressure of his brothers fingers, twitching as it got perkier and harder was music to Ruki's ears.

Azusa gapes, his jaw slack, his tongue tucked out, saliva dripping down the corner of his mouth. He arches his back and thrusts his hips forward, he clenches his hand, knuckles blanche at the sheer force he was using. He whimpers and croones his brother's name as the pressure from his fingers sent chills down his spine. His nipples were in pain because of all the pinching, it felt bigger and weirder too as his brother teased them.

Ruki was drowning in all of these stimuli. He couldn't in all of his wildest dreams believe that he was actually doing this to Azusa. He couldn't believe that his brother was bare and naked like this before him. He couldn't believe that he could finally touch him the way he always wanted to touch him.

Azusa's pink nipples, like a bud of a rose, perked up, ready for its nectar to be sucked by Ruki's thin sensuous and trembling mouth, ready to be played by his brother's long and sloppy tongue, irresistible for the fingers to twist and turn, irresistible for one not to take a bite from, ripe and ready to pluck the remaining petals of Ruki's sanity.

Ruki champed on them, stretched it and sucked the appendage using the full vehemence of a vacuum. He licked the areola, followed it's outline with his tongue and then applied wet suctions. The flick of his tongue as he ran it through the nipple was so erotic that Azusa trembled. He sucked and licked and then pressed the tip of his tongue on the slit of Azusa's nipples and gently pushed it down. Azusa felt it curl against his chest, he felt it fold as Ruki pressed it using his tongue.

Azusa sighed. His crotch exposed the bulge of his throbbing organ begging to be released. He thrust his hips forward, unconsciously bumping his lower region against Ruki's chest. Ruki felt his hardening member and got embarassed at it. He was surprised. But it turned him on nonetheless. In fact he had the urge to bury his face on it, brush his cheek against it, feel its huge bulge and kiss it. It didnt matter if he would end up tasting his brother's cotton pants.

"Azusa…"

He moaned as the passion rushed through him. His loins burned. He wanted to make Azusa his, he wanted to leave marks everywhere in his little brother's sensitive skin. His lust reverberated in the tone of his voice, in the timber, in the way he enunciated and pronounced his brother's name; the opening of the mouth for the "A", the pouting for the "zu", teeth tapping against teeth, and finally the release of the "sa" with a breathless "ah" at the end dripped with lust; a lust that like wine have become sweeter and thicker with time.

He ravished his brother's mouth. He kissed him like had never kissed anyone before. He kissed him with a passion and depth that only he can. He kissed him like he was born to kiss him as if making up for the times he could but didn't. He never thought a kiss would be as hot as this, he never thought he would feel his mouth burn at the brush of the other's own and the butterflies in his stomach that was raging inside of him become insane as Azusa opened his sweet mouth, tilted his head to accomodate him, as he ran his fingers through his hair with such gentleness and affection that made him feel tremors all over his body. His brother's touch was electrifying.

Ruki spread Azusa's legs and undulated against him. His loins throbbed, he wanted to thrust deep into Azusa and dig his nails against his brother's pallid skin, making red lines with his nails so that he could see him covered in blood and gashes, just like how he liked seeing him; bloody and in a mess, begging him to hurt him more.

Ruki moans, and nips on his brothers mouth. Azusa clung to him desperately making soft groans, raking his fingers through Ruki's skull as a response. Azusa pulls on Ruki's hair, Ruki grunts and still continues to play with Azusa nipples as he devoured his mouth. The bed shook, the wind cooed and the bedsheets rustled. The sound of skin grazing the surface, the stretching sound the fabric was making rang in their ears. The clicking sound of teeth against teeth, of skin brushing against skin drown their senses. A moan, a grunt, gasping and panting sounds filled the air. The flattering of the eyelids, humming bird heartbeats was subconsciously subsumed to the growing need to intertwine.

Ruki's whispered moans and growing aggression in his kisses muffled Azusa's moans. He sucks on his brother's tongue, nibbles his bottom lip and then plunges his fangs into his brother's throat. Blood streamed down his brother's chest. Azusa let out a loud moan because of the pain. He trembled and moaned loudly, breathlessly. Both of them didn't even think about Yuuma and Kou downstairs or the presence of any of their maids. It didn't matter to both of them. All that mattered was this kiss, this merging in mind and in body.

Azusa mewled, squirmed and moaned his brothers name in a loud exasperated voice, occasionally pleading him to do him, to bite him, bruise him, hurt him, make him bleed more. He heaves, and grunts. This was what he'd dreamt of for a long time now and he was beyond happy. But he wanted more. He wanted Ruki to turn him in a prone position, push his face against the bed forcefully with his back in an arch and his behind exposed, his swelling dick leaking and his exit hole pink and gaping, ready to be penetrated by Ruki's meaty organ. He wanted Ruki to spread him and fuck him from the back with abandon. He wanted his brother to fill him to the brim.

Ruki withdrew and took off his clothes. His muscular chest was now exposed. It was the first time Azusa saw Ruki half naked, it was only him that was bare, never his older brother so this was a rare sight. Ruki went to his drawer and took a bottle of lube. Azusa was watching as he was reading the description of the bottle, excited and at the same time scared. Ruki sauntered towards the bed and took off his belt and his pants. The metallic sound of the buckle as it was taken off filled Azusa's ears. The thought of the feel of the thing against his skin made him feel hot. He hopes Ruki will use it on him, maybe punish him with it or choke him or use it to bind him. But he knows Ruki will never hurt him like that.

Ruki's eyes scoured every inch of Azusa as he sauntered back. His footsteps was oppressing him, should he stop this insanity now or not? That was the question swirling inside his mind. But he was at the end of his line, he wanted Azusa so much and no amount of control or pride will make him change this.

He was turned on at the sight of his brother on the bed, clothes in a mess, flustered and ready for him. Ruki licked his lips and pulled Azusa's trousers exposing pale skinny legs, exposing his erect virginal dick pulsating, excitedly twitching, pink in the folds of the foreskin ready to be taken in, ready to be kissed and licked like a lollipop.

"Azusa.."

Ruki put the bottle of lube on the desk and kissed his brother's thigh, planting wet kisses on his shin the next then leaving a trail of kisses up to his knees.

"Azusa.." He purrs.

He perches Azusa's leg on his shoulder and nips on his brother's knees, he leaves wet and teasing bites on the flesh at the back of his kneecap leaving a blush in its wake. He licks the skin and then kisses Azusa's inner thigh, sucking on the soft skin, then raking his sharp teeth against it's smooth flesh and licking off the trail of blood he left.

Muffled sounds at intervals after planting wet kisses made Azusa feel like he was burning. With every kiss Ruki plants on his exposed skin, he burns hotter.

"I...always …. wanted to worship your body like this." He heaves.

Ruki kisses Azusa groin. The kiss was a smack, dry and hesitant. Azusa felt his brother's trembling mouth against his pelvis, he felt him sigh and take in a deep breath.

"Can I lick you here?"

Azusa nods bashfully. He cranes his neck and covers his face with his arm. The bed creaks as Ruki moves against the bed. He flared his nose and breathe in. He smelled their salty sweat, the aroma of both of their sex absorbed by the sheets.

Ruki kisses the tip of Azusa already erect cock and wraps his tongue around the head. He plants kisses on its shaft and then slowly licks its length making Azusa tremble as excitement and desire consume his body.

"I'm going to lift your hips up so that I can lick this throughly."

Azusa only responded with a whimper.

Ruki kissed Azusa's scrotum. His kiss a smack, the sound so crisp and innocent.

Ruki kissed it and sucked on it, pushing his younger brothers hips upwards so that he could savor the salty wrinkly skin of his brothers nuts. He used his teeth on the sagging skin, he knows Azusa likes it to hurt a bit. He flicked his tongue, licking the base of his brother's balls. The taste of his brother's salty skin oppressed him, the smell of sweat and soap, and the smell of his sex ignited his desire. He grabbed his brother's dick, like a shift knob of a car and pushed so that he could better lick him from the base of his nuts up the folds of his foreskin. Then, without any hesitation nor shame, he took the head into his mouth and took it deeper up to the roll of skin, kissing it and sucking it's sensitive skin, making the skin wrinkle.

Azusa's grip on Ruki's hair tightens. He purrs his brothers name and sighs as Ruki took him in his mouth. Ruki sucked him like a vacuum, making the puff of his cheeks hollow while he was at it. Ruki covered his teeth with his lip so that he wouldn't have to use them, he knows it would hurt his brother. He sucked but failed terribly causing his brother to groan as his fangs graze the sensitive skin of his brother's dick. He wanted to apologize for hurting him, but when he glanced at him, Azusa seemed to be enjoying it nonetheless, even if he was leaving him abrasions in his attempt to give him this god forsaken blowjob. He didn't even know why he wanted to give him this, when he has never done it before. All he knew was he wanted to have a taste Azusa's thick average length cock, hard and erect, slick and palatable looking.

Ruki took him deeper into his throat, relaxing his throat muscles with every ounce of effort he has to keep his gag reflexes down. This was a challenge because he wanted to take him all in even though his inexperienced mouth trembled and he was choking at the sheer girth and length of Azusa swelling dripping cock. He tasted the saltyness of his brother's sweat, he tasted the sourness of his brother's precum and breathed in the scent of his brother's sex. He gave up on the deep throat because he couldn't breathe properly, the bumping of Azusa's cock against the back of his throat hurt and it made him feel awkward, his mouth as he opened it wide to accommodate Azusa girth was exhausting for his jaw. For someone who has never done that kind of thing before, it was a bad idea. He only lasted three seconds. Azusa's movements weren't helping. His younger brother kept on thrusting his hips forward causing Ruki to choke on his dick.

Azusa felt his brothers warm mouth surround his member and as Ruki bobbed his head up and down his length, slowly he couldn't help but feel his dick twitch and ooze with precum inside his brother's mouth. Ruki moans and grabs Azusa hips to lift him so that he can let Azusa fuck his mouth as he pleases, thrusting it in and out of his gaping mouth sticky with Azusa's semen.

Azusa moves his hips forcefully, as Ruki rocks against his length, wrapping his warm tongue on his brother's shaft that was pulsating, sucking as he went down its slimy rock hard scepter. Ruki's mouth felt terribly good that Azusa was losing his mind. The way his brother pleasured him, was something he had never experienced before. The way he wrapped around his cock, the way he licked all of the warm sticky fluid that came spilling out, frothing out of his urethra, and hearing him swallow it all as his dick bump against his brother's palate was erotic as hell. Ruki's moans and the gagging sound he makes as he take him in makes his feet jelly and numb. He had to clench his toes just to feel it.

Ruki kissed azusa ridged underside and licked his torgid muscle, he pressed his tongue against the roll of skin and sucked. The meaty organ continued to spill out, it continued to twitch, the veins now bulging and the head now turning into a darker shade as Ruki placed wet suctions on its shaft. He breathed in and out. Azusa felt his warm breath on his skin, it burned him, it made him crave for more. He heaves completely out of breath because of the skill of Ruki's mouth. He was in the verge of exploding.

Finally Ruki takes it out leaving slithers of saliva, sticky as they left trails from Ruki's mouth as he withdrew. Ruki wiped his mouth using the back of his hand, slathering his own saliva all over his hand. He swallowed whatever was left of Azusa's juice and gazed down at him who was moaning his name, squirming, clenching the bed sheets clearly turned on at his service. His brother lolled his head to the side, exposing his slender neck which made Ruki lose his senses. The bite marks he left earlier swelled and red like a bulb of a rose. Ruki cursed inside his mind. His eyes went down to his brothers loins and saw how hard and aroused he was. His brother was about to blow. He was undulating against the sheets, grinding, moving, moaning and sighing at the friction of his behind and the sheets. Ruki felt his stomach turn into knots at this sight. He wanted to fuck his brother senseless. He wanted to fill him with himself.

Azusa couldn't help it. He unconscoiusly raked his nails from his neck to his the curve of his chest muscles, leaving long abrasions on his skin. Bits of skin were trapped under his nails. Blood spilled out running through his creamy chest.

The sound of skin breaking, of flesh being torn was high in Ruki's ears. He paused looking at Azusa's figure on the bed, moaning as he sliced through his dermis, calling for his name in a purr. Azusa's cock was spilling, spurting out his milky white nectar all over the sheets and his abdomen. The pain turned him on even more, now he was craving for ruki to do this to him himself.

"Azusa, darling, stop. Stop hurting yourself." Ruki grabbed his hands to stop him from hurting himself, he furled them into a fist and kissed his brother's knuckles.

"Stop hurting yourself." He plants a kiss, and opens Azusa's hand to lick his palm. The taste of copper mixed with his brother's salty palm merged in his tongue. He pressed it against his brothers skin, curled it and then sucked. He withdrew, he licked the length of his brother's fingers, cleaning it. He licked the webs of his fingers, those hollows in between each finger and then nibbled the underside of his brothers hand. He did this to the other hand as well, taking a peak at Azusa as he did this. He could worship every part of his brother if time permits.

Azusa's mouth trembled, he never felt this way before. There was something in his chest, there was something at the back of his throat. He had never felt this loved before. He has always felt neglected in some way. But he could see in his brother's eyes how he wanted him, how all this time, he wanted him. He saw how he cared, how he was seriously only thinking of how to please him. The way he held him was like he was holding something delicate. It was as if he was porcelain in his brother's touch. Beads of tears started forming at the corner of Azusa's eyes and then he began to sob.

Ruki didn't know what to do.

"Azusa, what's wrong?"

Azusa couldn't reply, he just cried.

Ruki took him in his arms and embraced him.

"Shush.. I love you darling. I love you very much."

Ruki showered kisses on his shoulders, on the nape of his neck and patted him just like how he does it before when Azusa was feeling helpless and he thinks his brother needed a tight hug and some cuddling. Before it felt awkward, before it felt like he was being burned. He felt guilty of embracing him while wanting him so much. But now it was different. He didn't feel guilty, he no longer felt that ache in his chest when he holds him like this, pretending to be a brother, pretending that he didn't desire him like how a lover does. What he felt was something that made his heart flutter, it was something that gave him a rush of relief and euphoria.

"Azusa.."

He caressed the small of his back to console him. He knew Azusa's worries and doubts, he knew he had been thinking about their relationship. Ruki knew his actions have caused his brother to withdraw from him even more. He wanted to tell him the things he had been bottling up inside, he wanted to tell him how he was grateful to have him by his side. He was the only one he could depend on, he was the only one who made him feel alive again. He made him realised that he could be happy again. Azusa gave meaning to the mortal feelings he feels inside his chest, he gave a new meaning to his life and he was grateful for that.

Azusa wiped his tears and withdraw from his brother.

"Ruki. I love you."

Those words shook Ruki up, it was not said in the usual way it was said. The words his brother used were the unconventional "I love you", deeper in meaning and rarely used. Indeed, Azusa loved him very much.

"Can I really have this? Can I really have you?"

"Make love to me Ruki, make me yours." Azusa begged.

"Azu..." He leaned in and opened his mouth "...Sa." He kissed him fully on the mouth, tilting his head so that their noses wouldn't bump. Azusa's mouth was sweeter than before, he tasted like sugar, like candy. But the thought of Yuuma came to oppress him. He remembered how both of them talked in such an intimate way and it pissed him off. As such, his kisses became quite aggressive. He bit Azusa bottom lip, stretching it and then biting his brothers cheek, his fangs left prickling sensation on Azusa skin, for a moment Ruki forgot that he was supposed to keep his desire to break at bay. He traced the outline of his brothers shoulders and stroked his arm, his other hand wandering through his brother's succulent thighs. While he pushed his tongue inside his brother's trembling mouth, Azusa moans and tucks his tongue out so that he could taste his elder brother's tongue.

Tongues flicked as they interacted with each other making soft noises of muscle brushing against muscle, Ruki's tongue pushed Azusa's deeper and licked the insides of his mouth. Azusa's mouth gaped, saliva dripping down the corner of his mouth, slithers of saliva like a thread of web. Ruki moaned from time to time, he pushed his tongue, coiled it in Azusa's own. He kissed the others bottom lip, a crisp kiss. His hands moved down. They fell on the bed kissing still, moaning inside each other's mouths, feeling the warmth of each other's tongue.

Ruki grinds against Azusa deliberately, making him feel the huge bulge of his dick. He ground it slowly, forcefully making it hurt a bit. Azusa moved against him, rubbing both of their hard slimy dicks against each other, making them feel a sensation they've never felt before. Everything was getting wet and messy, puddles of cum streaked the sheets. Their sweat was drenched the mattress. Ruki hefts him up and places him on the upper portion of the bed, he spreads Azusa's legs apart wider and crawls to him, undulating. He withdraws for a second and grabs the lube on the table and pushed Azusa's hips upward. He pours the lube on his brother's anus and plows his finger slowly inside, Azusa felt the foreign object inside of him. the lube was cold, the way it filled his exit felt weird. The feel of his brother's finger even weirder, but it didn't matter, he liked being impaled like this.

"How does it feel?"

"It feels weird."

"Should I take it out?"

"No. Bury it deeper."

Ruki felt the wrinkles of Azusa's anal muscles, the soft mushy flesh of its insides and felt awkward. This was his first time fingering the exit. But while it was his first time to do this, for some reason it all came to him like he normally did this kind of thing. He hesitated plunging it deeper, the lube filled hole was really tight and he was afraid it would hurt his brother. But he inserted it deeper nonetheless, his fingers making squelching and frothing sounds as he penetrated deeper.

Just hearing the sound his fingers were making and the sensation of azusa muscular walls wrapping around his finger made his already erect cock become even bigger and harder, it's veins was now popping out. Azusa noticed this, his brother's cock twitching and already leaking. Azusa blushed, he felt the heat all over his body at the sight of his brother's arousal.

Ruki inserted another finger, slowly making it slide in his brother's exit. The feel of the finger inside him made Azusa's body jerk at the sensation.

"You're so tight Azusa. I won't fit like this."

Now it was three fingers in. Ruki penetrated deeper, undulating his fingers inside of his brother's tight exit, streching it wide for himself. He thrusts in and out, stretches the hole nicely and then plunges his fingers again and again.

Ruki reached his brother's prostate. It was clear in the way Azusa was trembling that he reached the other's sweet spot.

"Is that good?"

"Ugh.., Aaah. There, hit me there."

"Here?" Ruki plunges his fingers deep inside, bobbing it in and out.

"Yes, faster. Hit it faster. I like it.. feels so good."

"Is that right?" Ruki chuckled as he leaned down to give his brother a kiss. It was deep and torrid that he was muffling Azusa's moans and sighs. The squelching sound from his fingers plowing deeply into his brothers exit, hitting the others prostrate filled the air. It was such an erotic sound.

"Ruki." Azusa croones breathlessly against his brother's mouth.

Tongue on tongue, teeth on teeth, mouth on mouth.

"Ru...ki." He utters with force as if he was trying to cling to his consciousness.

Azusa felt his brother's fingers bob up and down his muscular walls. He even sometimes felt Ruki's nail grating on his skin. Ruki moves, his dripping cock large and warm pulsated as he was kissing him. It's rock hard surface brushed against Azusa's thighs. It burned the younger vampire's skin, it was warm and the liquid spilling out of it was warmer. With his free hand, he grabbed ruki and squuezed him making the other jolt in surprise. He kneaded the member, massaged it softly as he moaned inside his brothers mouth, the warmth of the meaty organ, the rigged surface, and girth was so sensual that it burned him. So this was how it felt like to touch Ruki. So this was how it felt like to touch someone who desires him as much as he does.

"Put this in me…" Azusa purrs as Ruki's mouth stopped at his touch. The latter liked his brother's touch against his swollen dick.

"I want this in me."

Ruki didn't know what to do. He took out his fingers, making the lube spill out from the exit making spurting sounds as the lube bubbled inside of him. It was such a lewd sound.

Azusa exit was now gapping, the folds of his anal muscles slivered with the lube. Ruki couldn't help licking his lips. His brother was ready for him and he couldn't keep his excitement and desire at bay at the sight of that lube filled hole. It was practically telling him to thrust inside.

"Put it in. I'm loose enough."

He didn't have to tell Ruki he was ready. The elder vampire felt himself burn with ardor. He was sweating really hard and his body felt molten hot.

Ruki guided his cock at his brother's exit with trembling hands.

"Ah." Azusa moaned.

"Does it hurt?"

"Put it in me deeper, not just the tip, I want it all."

Ruki pushed his member deeper, rubbing it slowly. He was worried Azusa would be hurt if he was too hasty.

"That's good. Deeper." Azusa sighed in his languid voice, his voice raspy and erotic.

"Azusa, I have to go slow, or else I'll hurt you."

"Hurt me then, I don't care. I want all of it in me."

Ruki grabbed Azusa hips and thrust deeply making his brother's eyes widen. Azusa whimpered, his body trembled. He felt Ruki slide inside of him and it felt really good that he couldn't help but moan so lewdly. It felt really good that he was trembling. He shuddered at the way his brother impaled him. It was as if the closest thing he could get to heaven. Ruki thrusts in and out, shallow at first then deeply, rubbing against him and alternating his movements. Azusa's voice rang in his ears, the breathless "more", the heaving "feels so good" pleased him.

Ruki's thrusts became faster, his breath and the beating of his heart was the same. Azusa's voice was vibrating with the force of his thrusts make it seem like it was shaking. The sensation of being inside of his brother and thrusting in and out of him felt terribly good. He was able to penetrate him deep enough to reach his sweet spot. His brother was moaning, clenching the sheets. The bed creaked following the motion of Ruki's thrusts. The way he thrust deep into his brother was so strong that the bed moved along with his movements. The sheets rustled, Azusa pulled on it as his brother pushed him up to better thrust in.

It was a cacophy of creaks, rustles and skin slapping against skin, of wet sloshing noises and groans and moans. Ruki fucking his brother in a missionary position pushed his legs so stongly towards the bed making his brothers back hurt more than it should. But Azusa liked it. He liked it vey much. Seeing his brother's aroused face as he thrusts into him with abandon was a delight.

He felt so exposed as he was spread like a book, he felt bare as the cold air touched his naked flesh. He flared his nose and smelled the musk of of their sex in the air. So this was how it felt to finally be one with someone you love, Azusa thought. He moved his hips to the rhythm of his brother's forceful thrusts, grinding against his brother with desperation.

"Push me more." He crooned.

The squelching noises, the creaking of the bed, skin hastily slapping against skin and both of their laboured breathing drowned Azusa's senses. He was gaping, his eyes hazy and saliva dripping down at the corner of his mouth.

"Azusa… Azusa…" Ruki heaved.

Azusa only whimpered as a response, unable to utter anything because of the pleasure he was consumed in.

The sound of the squirting noises as they reached orgasm filled the room. Ruki's body convulsed as he came inside of Azusa. Azusa came too. He spilled his cum all over his chest and his face. When ruki pulled out, Azusa felt the cold air enter his gaping, sticky hole. He felt wide, he clenched his behind to try to close it but it was no use. He felt embrassd at the feeling. The cold coursing through his flesh wasn't helping. He wanted to ask his brother if this feeling was normal but he was shy and it would certainly ruin the mood. Ruki slumped beside him and rolled on his back.

They were both heaving, exhausted at the exercise, in bliss because of the rejuvenating after effect of a brilliant concupiscence. Both swallowed a lump on their dry throats as they begin to ponder upon what happened. Silence pass by them, it was suffocating. The kind of silence where one could at any minute realise this was all just a mistake. Ruki was getting anxious by the second because of it. He didn't know what to do.

Azusa turned on his back, Ruki's cum inside him spilled out of his exit, spurting, making frothing noises. He didnt like the feeling. Ruki stole glances at his brother, peeking at his expression, embrassed as hell, anxious on what to do. He turned to him, roused himself and called for him in a voice he tried so very hard to be calm. Azusa was flustered when he called. He turned and gazed at him, smiling bashfully. There was no denying that he was happy to finally be in this situation with him. Ruki leaned down for another deep kiss and nuzzled his face against his brother's sweaty body and just like that, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
